


*Work in progress*

by Huhriapanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Bad Puns, Blood, Dreams, Drunk Driving, F/F, F/M, Face Recognition Trouble, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Fighting, Injury, Intoxication, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Maybe a bit of sadness and lonelyness?, Memory Loss, Might Add More... - Freeform, Multi, One Sided Love, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, POV, Right now it's for General Audiencens but further in the story I'll change it., Romance, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Some sexual Content later.., Soulmates, Supernatural Beings, Team Bonding, Touching and stuff, Vampires, Visions, Werewolves, Work In Progress, Young Adults, alcohol drinking, gore?, living alone, mental problems, powers, slow start, torture?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhriapanda/pseuds/Huhriapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of getting hurt is different from person to person.<br/>Some may never get over the pain, while others are quick to move on.<br/>I myself decide if it’s something worth my time or if it’s just something stupid.<br/>It’s not as if I don’t like getting hurt because I do, but if I can avoid getting seriously hurt then by all means I will avoid it.<br/>Just like any other person I would much rather just sit home alone eating ice cream watching some really girly series on Netflix when I’ve gotten badly hurt, by something or someone.<br/>Just like today, I’ve sat on my ass all day watching ‘Mean Girls’, it would probably be interesting if I was actually watching the show, but it’s more like a background noise so that I could focus more on the real task.<br/>‘What should I do?’ The question kept coming and going while I wasn’t getting anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Work in progress*

It was today like any other day just different, but still it wasn’t that different…

I woke up got dressed brushed my teeth, made some breakfast and just as I walked out the front door it hit me like a cold breeze.

Red blocked my vision, blood, pooled all around me, I fell back into my house and the door shut with a loud bang.

I caught myself before falling on my ass. ‘‘What the hell was that?’’ I asked myself in a quiet disrupted voice.

I went inside my own mind to find some answers but found none.

I thought of the next best idea, calling my best friend.

I got up from the floor and went into my living room which by now was a huge mess, I found my phone in between the couch seats.

While on the phone I then realized that my friend had gone away on vacation and I couldn’t call her.

There was no one. Still I looked through my contacts, no one…

There was a slight silence for about ten seconds before I sighed deeply.

Of course there was no one, I slumped down onto my couch, I picked up the remote only to hear a knock on my door.

I once again rose from where I was sitting walking out to my front door, on the way there I stopped and looked myself in the body mirror, I for some reason couldn’t recognize the person in the mirror and quickly looked away.

I continued walking to the door which for some reason was longer than I thought it was. It was like I was being pulled against my own will and I didn’t like it.

My hand touched the door handle slightly and the door flew open, behind the door stood the person I was least expecting now.

My boyfriend, or something like that…

It’s not like we’re going out or anything like that, he just sometimes comes over with food and drinks and then he stays the night.

He then continued to barge into my house and threw himself on my couch.

While he laid there I stood in the doorway waiting for him to speak up, but when no explanation came I walked over to him sitting beside him.

He looked at me with a baffled face, like as if he thought I hated him or something.

I then started to touch his hair slightly, he closed his eyes for a second and relaxed at the oh so familiar feeling.

He then groaned and got up sitting next to me picking up the remote, which I then pulled out of his hand and threw on the floor, next to the rest of the mess.

‘’No TV.’’ I said with a stern voice, he looked up in my eyes without a single emotion as if he wasn’t moved by my sudden outburst.

‘’First of all, what are you doing here?’’ I looked directly at him seeing him shift under my glare.

‘’I don’t know.’’ He looked down, I almost couldn’t make out what he was saying he was mumbling and slurring on his words.

‘’You don’t know?’’

‘’Yeah..’’

I took his head in my hands raising his head so that he looked directly at me, I stared in his eyes looking for some kind of answer in them.

I found one.

‘’You’re drunk.’’

‘’What? No, I’m not… I’m just. I don’t know…’’

He put his face in his hands rubbing his face.

‘’Are you sure? Because you look quite drunk to me.’’

‘’I’m not drunk! I’m just hungover or something, I was out drinking with friends yesterday, and I had a tiny bit of whisky when I woke up.’’

His face looked even more puzzled than mine, he probably didn’t even know what his full name was.

‘’Well even if you’re not drunk you really shouldn’t drive, what if you got pulled over, or worse got in a car accident!?’’

‘’Awww, are you worrying about me?’’

‘’Of course I am!’’

I almost screamed, saying he was shocked was an understatement, I was shaking mildly trying to hold back my tears.

‘’I-I just don’t want anything bad happening to you…’’

His face calmed and he put an arm around me pulling me into a hug, ‘’I know, sorry. I won’t do it again…’’

He rubbed my back soothing me.

After some time with quiet words and sobbing I calmed down and managed to tear myself away from him, we were friends nothing more.

Just friends.

I started drawing circles on his stomach not realizing myself what I was doing.

‘’Do you maybe just wanna grab some coffee? It’s still, like 12 am?’’

He asked with a little reassuring smile on his face.

I looked up at him feeling guilty about yelling at him, he was a nice guy even when he was a little bit drunk.

‘’Yeah, why not? I’m sorry I yelled at you..’’

His face twisted into a grumbly look before it went soft and calm again, ‘’It wasn’t your fault you were just worried about me and you were in the right place, I shouldn’t have done it.’’

He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back, ‘’But I’m still driving..’’

He rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. ‘’Yeah yeah.’’

He ruffled my hair and stood up, holding his hand out to me and bowing a bit.

I blushed but took his hand standing up.

We walked out to his car which was parked in my garage.

He threw the keys in my face, ‘’Be careful of my baby!’’

‘’Whatever dude.’’

I jumped into the car put on my seatbelt and shoved the keys in, it was a nice car, it was a black ‘Jaguar XJ’ inside was black and red leather seats.

I knew that he had money since his family is kind of famous in this neighborhood but I never actually knew what their jobs were, or what their income was. I started the car and the engine sprung to life.

It really did sound like a real Jaguar the way the engine was growling and vibrating.

‘’I like this car…’’ I mumbled.

‘’Sorry, you can’t have it.’’ He laughed again, and I must say that his laugh was contagious because I found myself laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... So uhm... This is my first actual work.. :)  
> I'm thinking of continuing the story adding more characters and relationships, but I just need to find the time to do it. I don't know how the story is gonna turn out or if anyone is actually gonna read it and think it's good.  
> I'm just gonna do it at my own pace, so please do write to me if you want something in the story or something you think I did wrong.  
> I'm open for any advise and help.. :)
> 
> ps. I have this crazy dream that some day I'm gonna wake up as this amazing writer! Weird right? I mean I'm not really thinking of becoming one, because how can I? Well I'll try and if it doesn't work out I'll try something else. :) 
> 
> -Just because you can't reach your dream it doesn't mean that it's that far away, so don't give up just yet. - From Me -


End file.
